


Worth It

by Aloemilk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloemilk/pseuds/Aloemilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick escape to get their hands on each other, because being apart is too bloody difficult. Set while Hermione is away at Hogwarts after they win the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written for 2015 Romionesmut Fuckfest on Tumblr, and it won 1st place in its category! Thanks to Pili for helping me beta it :)  
> Title: Worth It  
> Prompt: 9. Prefects Bathroom  
> Words: 1956

"Here, hurry," Ron said, pulling Hermione in to the Prefects' bathroom. "We only have a few minutes.  _Colloportus_!" he added, sealing the door shut.

Hermione didn't have time to reply or comment; Ron immediately enveloped her in his long arms and suckled her neck.

She squirmed in delight, but thought that she should at least complain a bit, just as a perfunctory rule of being a Head Girl.

"Alright, but we have to return to dinner right away. You heard what McGonagall said, we are to-"

"Hermione?" Ron momentarily abandoned her neck to look down at her, his eyebrows furrowed in reproach. "Do you really think I want to hear about Professor McGonagall at all right now?"

"No?" Hermione replied, smirking and playful. "Is there anything else you'd rather be thinking about?"

One of his hands reached down to grab her arse over her dress. It was a dress she knew he loved, picked for the occasion precisely because of the effect she knew it had on him.

"The question you should be asking is what would I rather be  _doing_?"

He reached down to her legs and lifted her easily, both hands now holding her in place by locking around her hips and under her arse, and she hooked her ankles behind his back to help.

"Quick, we have to be quick," he asserted, "not like I'm going to last that long, anyway."

She kissed his neck and nibbled at his earlobe as he walked further into the bathroom. His steps were sure and fast, so that Hermione thought he knew exactly what he wanted.

"Remember fifth year, that time you caught me here late at night?"

"Yes," she replied, feeling butterflies and a buzzing under her skin in expectation as to what she knew was coming.

"You knew exactly what I had been doing, didn't you?"

"Yes," she sighed, remembering a blushing Ron trying to hide a hard on with a towel. "Wait, what are you doing?!" she asked with a yelp, noticing he was kicking off his shoes and getting into the water.

Holding her with one arm at a time, he reached back and took of her shoes off as well, throwing them carelessly behind his back. Purposely, he then went down the steps into the water until it covered up until his mid-thigh.

"You're not getting this dress wet! You'll ruin it! And what is everybody going to say?!"

"Love, are you a witch or what?" he rhetorically asked, and then turned and kneeled, sitting her on the first step.

Water splashed wildly around and between them as they settled on the expansive bath, her dress floating for only a second before it completely sunk under the surface, getting throughly soaked in the process Ron moved to be close to her, their faces at the same level, looking into her eyes with incredible longing.

"Ron!" she barely managed before he attacked her mouth with a rough kiss.

"Merlin, I want you so much," he said quickly before returning to her mouth, sucking her bottom lip into his. "You have no idea how much,  _how_  much I've missed you," he admitted urgently.

"Oh, Ron," she repeated, this time in a much different tone, knowing she was quickly softening in her own want for him.

He looked down to her breasts, his wet hands circling them, his thumbs reaching to play with her nipples through the fabric.

"I had been thinking of you, that day," he continued, and between shivers, Hermione quickly realised he was talking about that night in fifth year again. "Pretty much like usual. I was thinking of us here, on the steps like this, breaking the rules and just... y'know, imagining you wanted me as much as I wanted you."

Hermione abandoned any pretense of disapproval, of the water or the time they were taking. She reached up and started unbuttoning his shirt, plastered to his chest as it was, and opened it to be able to bend down and kiss his wet skin.

"I might have done something about the image of you covering yourself with that towel… later that night, in my bed," she whispered between kisses, and felt his groan rumbling in his chest.

"Oh, yeah?" Ron asked, his hands ripping the buttons that closed her dress on the front, pulling the fabric back to reveal her bra-covered breasts, the fabric translucent and wet from the waves they had made before. She leaned back to give him access, her elbows on the cold and wet stone, and he dropped his head to nip and suck on her nipple. "Did you reach down with your hand, your fingers playing with yourself, like you showed me that day in your room?"

She moaned in response, and he switched to her other breast.

"Tell me what you were thinking of that night, do you remember? Tell me," he insisted, his hands roaming down her waist and around her hips, sliding his hands under the skirt of her dress.

"I... I imagined I caught you before you were done... and I undressed and sat next to you," she managed to say, the sensations quickly obliterating her mind.

"And then? What did you imagine then?" He bit her breast softly, his hands reaching down, his thumbs teasing her and rubbing her on top of her panties.

"We pla- we played with each other," she continued as he started pulling on the hem of her underwear, being more forceful when it stuck to her wet skin, until it was past her feet and he could throw it behind her. She surrounded his waist with her legs and pulled him closer to her, needing to feel him against her. She could feel his hands busy undoing the button and zip of his own trousers, his knuckles carelessly rubbing her, and she let her head hang back in anticipation. "We didn't say a word, we just looked at each other and we touched, until we couldn't stop ourselves anymore."

She felt him teasing her clit with the head of his cock now, the water washing away some of her wetness and making the friction stronger and different.

"I... we... oh, god," she moaned, unknowingly nonsensical.

With his free hand, he grabbed a handful of her hair, his fingers scraping her scalp in desperation. She felt his hot breath on her neck, and this time he pushed his cock into her the tiniest bit.

"What happened then? Tell me what we did then," he commanded.

"Like this, it was just like this," she admitted.

He buried himself in her, and she whimpered and sighed and shivered as her body registered the different sensations—her aching nipples, hardened by the stimulation and the cold; Ron's nose tickling the skin on her neck; her muscles quivering as he parted her flesh.

"Is this what we did?" he asked as he started pumping in and out of her, but Hermione was too focused on her rapidly growing need to reply. "Did you also imagine us like this, so into each other that the world disappeared around us?"

Water sloshed and splashed around them, making their joining rougher than it had ever been. She arched her back further, so that each time he came into her, his pelvis would touch and tease her clit.

There were no more questions now as they moved against each other, months of need and desperation finally coming to an end. He let go of her hair and used his hands to touch her, to part her lips and rub her clit, trying to get her off. Hermione reached down between them, first touching the shaft of his cock where it entered her, and then just letting her hand rest on top of his. She gently directed his fingers to the exact spot that would drive her crazy the fastest, and then let him continue. She wanted to feel his hand as he worked on her, her body answering to him and taking her quickly where she needed to go.

"I want to see you finish," he announced after a minute, "see your face as you come, like I imagined so many times. C'mon, Hermione, show me," he panted, as he redoubled his efforts and fucked her harder.

Her body was transported, the water wildly waving around them, drowning the sounds of their moans. The hand supporting her weight scratched the stone underneath, as if trying to hold on to the stone, right on the brink of her climax.

"Show me," Ron demanded once more and she let go, her back jerking as her muscles jumped and tensed in pleasure.

Her body lost its strength, and she fell on her back, soft against the hard, cold, wet stone. Ron's hand now was right next to her face, and she turned to nibble and suck on the thin, sensitive skin of the inside of his wrist.

"Fucking-hell-"

He froze inside her, letting himself release his load in her. Hermione smiled and sighed, utterly happy and relaxed.

She felt him pull out, tender flesh highly sensitive, and heard the water splashing again as he sat at the bottom of the pool, spent.

Hermione gathered her strength and sat up to look at him as he recovered his breath. His knees were up, his elbows on them, the water almost to his shoulders. She got up and sank into the water, kneeling in front of him, and surrounding his panting face with her hands, she bent down to kiss him.

He smiled up to her. "Was that as amazing for you as it was for me?"

"It was better than my fantasies about it," she announced confidently.

He chuckled. "I swear, if that had happened back in fifth year... Merlin, I would have been the happiest bloke in Hogwarts, nah, in  _Great Britain_  for the reminder of the year."

She laughed, shook her head, and went up the steps to where her panties were.

"We better hurry. We already took a lot longer than we were meant to," she told him as she used her wand to dry her panties and her dress.

* * *

 

They thought they had taken good care of hiding the signs of their detour, repairing buttons and drying their clothes before coming back to dinner. Yet they hadn't prepared for the looks on everyone's faces as they walked to their seats, being the last to arrive.

"We couldn't find it," Ron told McGonagall according to their quickly-devised plan, who was squinting at them suspiciously.

Hermione couldn't help but blush under her scrutiny.

"I can see why it would be gone when you reached it. I had to send a Prefect to get it when you two had taken too long. He came to ask why the Prefects Bathroom was closed, yet I didn't know of any staff memos indicating a scheduled closing of the facilities."

Hermione knew their squirming was giving them away, and she wanted to come up with a good excuse but couldn't. She saw Harry smirking out of the corner of her eye and Ginny's disgusted face.

"Well, I will have to explain to the Prefect why the bathroom was closed, but I will  _certainly_  have to edit the details."

"Still bloody worth it," Ron whispered in her ear as they sat down, and a smile crept to her face in answer.

She completely agreed, and despite her current discomfort, she would not have changed a thing.


End file.
